Secundaria: Amores Y Estudios
by SaraswatiMiko
Summary: La historia se relata en la Secundaria Shikon donde varios adolescentes vivirán algunos días llenos de locura y ortos llenos de cursilerias xD. Pasen y descubran las locuras de nuestros personajes favoritos. Es un InuxKag y SessxKyo
1. Comienzan Las Clases

Nota: Este fic se trata de inuxkag y sesshxkyo, si no les gusta la última pareja no lo lean.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, porque son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Y también este es mi primer fic, por fas dejen RR, xD bueno aqui la historia:

Cap. 1

Era un día común en la preparatoria Shikon, InuYasha y su amigo charlaban.

-Miroku: Oye, InuYasha sabes que hay una chica nueva.

-InuYasha: No y no me interesa.

-Miroku: Vamos puede de ser muy bonita.

-InuYasha: Ya cállate libidinoso.

En eso llega su hermano Sesshomaru:

-Sesshomaru: Oye hermanito como estas tú y tu amiguito.

-InuYasha: Sesshomaru ya cállate si.

-Sesshomaru: Esta bien ya me callo pero, como está tu amiguita, hee.

-Miroku: Que amiguita InuYasha.

InuYasha estaba sonrojado por que hace una semana le había pedido que Kikyo fuera su novia y aun no tenía respuesta de parte de ella.

-InuYasha: Que te importa.

-Sesshomaru: Si que me importa porque soy tu hermano.

Mientas tanto una estudiante nueva de ojos chocolate iba entrando un poco nerviosa porque era su primer día en la preparatoria.

En eso llega otra chica y le dice:

-¿: Eres la nueva no.

-Kagome: Si, yo soy la nueva.

-¿: Yo me llamo Sango Tajiya.

-Kagome: Yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi

-Sango: ¿Quieres que te muestre el instituto?

-Kagome: Esta bien, gracias.

Sango llevo a Kagome a conocer los edificios del instituto, eran 5 inmensos edificios en ladrillo color naranja medio rojizos.

-Sango: Estos son los 5 edificios, ¿En qué nivel estas?

-Kagome: En tercero, ¿Y tú?

-Sango: Que bueno yo también, estamos en el mismo grado.

En eso llega una pelinaranja con dos coletas a los costados, llamando a Sango.

-Sango: Hola Ayame, ella es Kagome, es nueva en el instituto.

-Ayame: Hola Kagome, me llamo Ayame Okal.

-Kagome: Mucho gusto Ayame , yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

InuYasha iba caminando junto a Miroku y un chico de ojos azules y coleta de caballo se les había unido.

-InuYasha: Oye Koga, dime como te va con Ayame, ya son algo o no.

-Koga: No, todavía no le he dicho nada.

-Miroku: Vamos Koga, no seas un miedoso, si ya con lo orgulloso que eres nadie te soporta, vale la pena intentarlo.

-Koga: Cállate Miroku, y porque tu no le dices a Sango que quieres tener un hijo con ella.- Le dijo en tono burlón.

Sesshomaru iba caminando, cuando justo ve que una chica de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura ce le acerca alegremente.

-Sesshomaru: Hola Kikyo, buscas a mi hermano. ¿No?

-Kikyo: Así es, ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Sesshomaru: Si, esta con sus amigos en la fuente del medio del instituto.

-Kikyo: Gracias Sesshomaru, nos vemos.

Dicho eso Kikyo se fue dejando a Sesshomaru un poco pensativo.

-Sesshomaru: (_**Maldición porque fui tan estúpido, idiota, idiota.**_

Eso era lo que se repetía Sesshomaru en su cabeza cada vez que veía a Kikyo.

Kikyo llego donde estaban InuYasha y sus amigos, al ver eso Miroku le dijo a Koga que lo acompañara, pero Koga no quería por que en su pensar no sabía lo que había pasado con esos dos.

-Miroku: Vamos Koga, tienes que irte.

Cuando le dijo eso lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo a otra parte. Mientras InuYasha veía a su amigo alejar a Koga, Kikyo se sentó al lado suyo. Cuando ella hizo eso InuYasha volvió a prestarle atención a ella.

-InuYasha: Kikyo…. Ya has pensado,….. lo que te dije la semana pasada

-Kikyo: Si, lo he estado pensando y…

InuYasha estaba impaciente al saber la respuesta, tenía el corazón en la boca, pues el gustaba de Kikyo desde que empezaron la secundaria, y ya estaban en la preparatoria.

-Kikyo: Y, si, si quiero.

Cuando InuYasha escucho eso, por acto de reflejo la tomo por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella. Kikyo se sorprendió por el acto de InuYasha, pero le correspondió el beso dulcemente. Miroku que estaba escondido por ahí junto a Koga viendo a la pareja, se sorprendió por el acto de InuYasha.

-Koga: Ya entendí por que querías que nos fuéramos, es porque InuYasha y Kikyo tienen algo ¿No?

-Miroku: Si, InuYasha le pidió a Kikyo que fuera su novia, y parece que Kikyo acepto.

-Koga: No me parece que alguien tan bruto como él, este con la presidenta del curso, además Kikyo es muy inteligente y tiene buenas notas, pero a InuYasha está en un intermedio y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

-Miroku:¿Cuál?

-Koga: Que al final del día todos seguro van a saber de su relación, yo digo que si ¿Y tú?

-Miroku: Pues, yo digo que no ¿Trato?

-Koga: Si, el perdedor tendrá que hacer que InuYasha se enfade con una cosa en especial y también le tendrá que comprar una bolsa de dulces al ganador ¿De acuerdo?

-Miroku: Si, ¿Pero con qué cosa en especial enojaremos a InuYasha?

-Koga: Fácil, invitando a salir a Kikyo enfrente suyo, conclusión una tremenda paliza.

Miroku al escucharlo le temblaron los huesos, porque sabía que si alguien hacia enojar era capaz de matar a todo el mundo.

-Miroku: Koga, podríamos cambiar lo de hacerlo enojar.

-Koga: Que, te da miedo.

-Miroku: Si, por que no me gustaría terminar muerto.

-Koga: Jajajajajaj miedoso.

Dejando a Koga y Miroku, volvamos con Kagome, Sango y Ayame.

Ayame: Kagome, nos tenemos que apurar ya va a tocar la campana para entrar a clases.

Kagome: Si, vamos Sango.

Ya dicho esto las tres chicas entraron a sus salones. Por suerte a las tres les toco el mismo curso.

Miroku y Koga salieron corriendo hacia el salón al escuchar la campanada. Pero Miroku fue a decirle a InuYasha y a Kikyo, porque ellos estaban entretenidos charlando y riendo.

Miroku: Oye InuYasha, vámonos que ya toco el timbre.

InuYasha: Ok, vamos Kikyo.

Kikyo: Si, ya voy espera que tengo que hacer algo, además tu estas en cuarto y yo tercero.

InuYasha: Cierto, bueno te veré en el descanso.

Kikyo: Adiós.

Y con eso InuYasha le dio un dulce beso a Kikyo, aunque ella todavía no se acostumbraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de eso se fueron cada uno (Incluyendo a Miroku) a sus respectivas cursos.

Cuando entraron Ayame, Sango y Kagome, se encontraron con su profesor.

Midoriko: Buenos días clase yo seré su profesora este año.

Todos: Buenos días, profesora.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares, Kagome en medio de Sango y Ayame, y Kikyo al lado de Sango.

Sango le dijo entre susurros a Kagome:

Sango: Ah, Kagome se me olvido presentar a Kikyo Kood, ella es la presidenta de la clase, y mejor amiga de InuYasha.

Kagome: ¿Y quién es ese InuYasha?

Ayame: El es uno de los más populares del instituto, claro después de su hermano Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto en el salón de InuYasha, Miroku y Koga.

Koga: Oye, InuYasha, ¿Que hay entre tú y Kikyo? Heeeee

InuYasha: Que te importa.

InuYasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la pregunta tan rara de su amigo.

Koga: No me digas que nada porque yo y Miroku los vimos besándose.

InuYasha: ¡Qué!, ¿Eso es verdad Miroku?

Miroku: Jejejeje, puede ser que si o que no.

Como estaban empezando a hablar más alto el profesor se dio cuenta.

Mushin: Oigan ustedes tres, si siguen hablando los llevare a dirección.

Los tres se sobresaltaron y se callaron de inmediato. Ya al terminar la hora InuYasha se fue en busca de Kikyo, pues como había dicho iría por ella en el descanso, cuando la encontró ella estaba con tres chicas, al parecer presentándose.

Kikyo: Hola, yo me llamo Kikyo Kood ¿Y tú?

Kagome: Yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

InuYasha: Hola Kikyo, Sango, Ayame y…..

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi, y ¿tu?

InuYasha: InuYasha Taisho, mucho gusto.

En eso llegan Sesshomaru, Miroku y Koga.

Sesshomaru: Hey, parece que hay una nueva, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kagome: Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

Sesshomaru: Yo me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho y ellos son Miroku y Koga.

Mientras Koga se presentaba a Kagome, Miroku hizo algo indebido y por eso recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de Sango.

Sango: ¡Pervertido!

Miroku: Sango no te enojes con migo fue sin querer.

Después de eso Sango se llevo a Kagome y Ayame lejos de los chicos, e InuYasha se llevo a Miroku y Koga para regañar a Miroku, así se quedaron solos Sesshomaru y Kikyo.

Kikyo: Bueno Sesshomaru, me voy adiós.

Sesshomaru: Espera...

Kikyo: ¿Qué quieres?

Sesshomaru: ¿Si es que quieres venir a ver algo con migo?

Kikyo: Esta bien, dudo que InuYasha se acuerde la que me dijo.

Sesshomaru y Kikyo se fueron a la cafetería.

InuYasha, Miroku y Koga estaban en la cafetería, fue ahí que InuYasha se acordó de lo que le dijo a Kikyo. Pero cuando se levanto la vio junto a Sesshomaru, y no le gustaba para nada.

Continuara…


	2. La Apuesta Se Cumple

Heee aquí de vuelta con este fic espero que el cap anterior les allá gustado. Gracias a andreb1401 Y claucomelibros por dejar RR. Seguimos con el fic…

Bueno ahora seguimos con el fic en donde lo dejamos.

InuYasha ve a Kikyo y Sesshomaru que estaban en la cafetería…

Capitulo 2

InuYasha: Sesshomaru que haces con Kikyo en la cafetería.

Sesshomaru: Que tiene algo de malo que charle con mi amiga, hermanito, o será que estas celoso.

Kikyo: InuYasha cálmate solo charlábamos y Sesshomaru solo me quería mostrar una presentación para su clase.

En eso llegan Kagome, Sango y Ayame.

Kagome: Sango, que está pasando.

Sango: Exactamente no sé lo que pasa pero supongo que están discutiendo.

Miroku: En eso estas en lo cierto, Sanguito.

Sango: Miroku no te metas de la nada en las conversaciones de los demás, pero me explicas que pasa.

Miroku: Claro, lo que pasa es que InuYasha cree que Kikyo tiene algo con Sesshomaru y al parecerse puso furioso.

Siguiendo con la pelea de los dos hermanos…

Sesshomaru: InuYasha ya me voy no quiero que cuando lleguemos a casa me acuses con tu mamá.

Kikyo: InuYasha cálmate si, si quieres nos vamos ahora.

InuYasha: Esta bien, Miroku, Koga nos vamos.

Miroku/Koga: Esta bien, adiós chicas.

Y así las tres chicas se quedaron solas a acepción de los que ya estaban hay en la cafetería desde antes.

Y así termino el día de clases, pero tenemos que ver que paso con la apuesta de Miroku y Koga…

Koga: (**_Mierda, le pregunte a todo el mundo sobre la relación de InuYasha y Kikyo y nadie lo sabe, creo que perdí._**)

En eso llega Miroku y ya se había dado cuenta gracias a la cara de Koga que él había ganado.

Miroku: Oye Koga creo que perdiste.

Koga: Si lo sé y tengo que cumplir.

Entonces Koga se fue en dirección a donde estaban Kikyo e InuYasha.

InuYasha: Bueno Kikyo ya que somos….tu sabes por qué no vas a mi casa.

Kikyo: Yo, bueno está bien solo deja avisarle a mi madre.

En eso llega Koga y los interrumpe…

Koga: Kikyo…quiero decirte una cosa.

Kikyo: ¿Qué cosa?

Koga: Solo que si ¿Querías ir con migo al cine?

InuYasha: Que cosas estás diciendo Koga, ella ya me dijo que va a ir a mi casa, deja de decir estupideces.

Koga: Y que si no quiero que me vas a hacer, pedazo de idiota.

InuYasha: Ahora si te excediste estúpido.

Y como lo predijeron Koga y Miroku, InuYasha empezó a golpearlo. Pero por suerte de Koga, Kikyo intervino haciendo que InuYasha se calmara pero no del completo.

Kikyo: Basta ya los dos. InuYasha vamos no quiero que te digan nada y que Koga no salga lastimado.

InuYasha: Esta bien, Koga la próxima estarás muerto.

Y después de eso Koga volvió a su casa solo con un moretón en la cara. Mientras tanto InuYasha y Kikyo iban de camino a la casa de él.

InuYasha: Maldito Koga como se atreve a decir tales estupideces.

Kikyo: Ya calma InuYasha no es para tanto además para mí fue una broma.

Y de la nada llega Miroku…

Miroku: Tiene razón fue una apuesta que hicimos nosotros dos y yo gane,

Tras esas palabras InuYasha se enfureció pero se controlo gracias a la presencia de Kikyo.

InuYasha: ¿Y cuál fue la apuesta?

Miroku: Pues la cosa era que si toda la escuela se enteraba de su relación al final del día Koga ganaba, y si era al revés yo ganaba. Entonces el que perdía además de darle una bolsa de caramelos al ganador tenía que pedirle una cita enfrente tuyo a Kikyo.

InuYasha/Kikyo: ¡Pero qué!

Kikyo: Pero Miroku yo no soy un objeto cualquiera.

InuYasha: Miroku vete ahora a si no te las veras con migo.

Miroku por el miedo y la cara de demonio de InuYasha decidió irse…

Después de caminar un rato los dos llegaron a la casa de InuYasha y los recibió Izayoi y se asombro al ver a Kikyo con su hijo…

Izayoi: (**_Parece que mi querido hijo por fin se animo a preguntarle._**) Hola pasa ¿Como les fue hoy en la preparatoria?

Inuyasha/Kikyo: Muy bien.

Izayoi: Pasen, Ya estoy por servir el almuerzo.

Inuyasha: Ok, mientras estaremos en mi cuarto:

Izayoi: Yo los llamo cuando sirva.

Inuyasha: Ven Kikyo vamos a mi cuarto.

Kikyo: Esta bien.

Y haci los dos subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Inuyasha. Mientras Izayoi fue a la cocina para terminar de cocinar el almuerzo, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Inuyasha…

Kikyo: Que lindo cuarto.

Inuyasha: Gracias, puedes dejar tus cosas aquí.

Kikyo: Oye por casualidad no tendrás un teléfono para que llame a mi mamá.

Inuyasha: A, cierto aquí tienes.

Kikyo marco con el teléfono al número de su casa y le aviso a su madre que se quedaría en la casa de Inuyasha hasta después de que tomaran la media tarde, su madre no tuvo problema y la dejo.

Kikyo: Bueno Má nos vemos, hasta la tarde.

Inuyasha: Y, ¿Qué te dijo?

Kikyo: Me dijo que sí.

Inuyasha: Bueno bajemos, seguro que mi madre nos está por llamar para almorzar.

Kikyo: Ok.

Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto su madre los estaba por llamar para que bajaran. Justo después tocaron la puerta.

Izayoi: ¿Quién es?

¿: Soy yo.

Izayoi: Sesshomaru, llegaste.

Sesshomaru: Si, se nos complico con la junta de estudiantes.

Sesshomaru vio a Inuyasha y después se dio cuenta de que también estaba Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: Hola Kikyo.

Kikyo: Hola Sesshomaru.

De repente sonó otra vez la puerta, esta vez el que venía era InuNoTaisho.

Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: Hola padre.

InuNoTaisho: Hola hijos y…

Kikyo: Kikyo Kood, Sr. Taisho.

InuNoTaisho: Entonces, Hola Kikyo.

Izayoi: El almuerzo está servido,

Todos se sentaron y comieron "amenamente" entre todos.

Mientras tanto en otra casa…

Kagome: Sota que hiciste.

Sota: Yo no hice nada, no me eches la culpa a mí, fue Buyo el que tiro la jarra.

Por tantos gritos su madre entra para ver que pasa…

Naomi: Que pasa con esos gritos.

Kagome: Sota rompió la jarra.

Sota: Eso es mentira, yo no loa rompí.

Naomi: Bueno cálmense, no importa quien la rompió si no que nadie salió lastimado.

Kagome: Mamá, invite a una amiga a casa para hacer un trabajo práctico.

Naomi: Que bueno iré a preparar algo para la media tarde.

Kagome: Ok, yo iré a tomar un baño.

Dicho eso cada uno se fue a hacer lo que dijo.

Kagome: Por fin alguien que viene a mi casa a hacer la tarea con migo, hace mucho que no pasaba.

Después de salir de la ducha se vistió se seco el cabello y salió un rato afuera para esperar a Sango como habían quedado, pero cuando bajo las escaleras del templo de su casa vio a Kikyo con un muchacho, y detrás de ellos venia Sango.

Kagome: Hola Sango.

Sango: Hola Kagome, que tanto miras.

Kagome: Es que mira Kikyo va por allá con un chico.

Sango: A, ese chico es Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome: Así que el es Inuyasha.

Continuara...


End file.
